keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Guild of Sorceries
The Guild of Sorceries is a Council aligned Magic School that teaches young Sorcerers. History: The School was founded by the former Kiem Knight Satemi Ubaid one of the original members of Blaini Kiem's order, who ad left the order after he failed to save the roge sorcerer child Mishni Utavi. She had lost control of her magic and disintegrated meny locals of her hometown in Madripoor. When Satemi found her he attempted to help her but failed and was left with a horrid scar. The girl terrified at what she would become took her own life, which filled Satemi with sorrow and prompted him to swere and oath to not let this happen again. So he quit the Kiem Order and founded a school to help people like Mishni control their powers. He would journey to the Mage City of Albalaga and would buy the rights to use the old Kythoilimia Ruins in the center city here he built his school and he would be officerly recognized by the Council a year later. The Guild of Sorceries would prosper for meny years with meny famous students graduating from here such as Loreta Nuño and Ordrith Middem. It would not be all peaceful however as during the Second Chaos War it would be attacked along with the rest of Albalaga, and its Headmaster Robert Trebor was killed defending the city. In desperation the remaining guild masters lifted up the school away from the city and demon armies below into the sky were it remains to this day. When the war ended the school built portals back down to the city and Broght in Ancient Aldean devices to keep the school afloat . And other then the attacks by Roger Baumer and the Omega Killer things have been rather well for the guild. Structure: Initiate: New students who learn the basics of magic and acquit themselves to the school. They must pass their Initiate Trial to attract a Master and go on to become and apprentice. Apprentice: They are trained by their Master in the was of magic. They must spend some time under their masters wing and pass their Apprentice trials to become a journeyman. Journeyman: Members of the Guild in everyday council life this is the Stage where most of the Guild Members are. As Once you graduated and become a Journey man you stay a Journeyman unless you do one of three things, Get arrested by the Council for braking magic law, Join the Order Kiem , or Take and Pass the Trial of Mastership and become a Master Magi. Master Magi: The Masters of the Guild who train new apprentices and keep the guild in order. Locations: Initiates Dorms: A large Dormitory where young students go to live and train while they wait to take their Apprenticeship test. Aprentice Dorms (Male and Female): two large dormitories that hold the Apprentices of the Guild. Master Magi Cabins: The Homes of the Master Magi while they stay at the Guild. Headmasters Office: The Place where the Headmaster of the Guild lives and works. Cort Yard: A large space in the Middle of the Guild where students tend to hang out. Masters Moot: A large enclave where Master Magi meet to discuss Guild Affairs. Observation Tower: A place where studies are done. Famous Alumni: Loreta Nuño: Survivor of Nittmata, Hero of the Second Chaos War, and Master Magi of the Guild of Sorceries. Sam Farrinlis: Cursed Master Magi of the Guild. Zosele the Broken: Gorgon sorceress rased by the guild and attained the title of Master Magi. Jana Bothmer: Court mage of Rugrez during the Total War: Headmasters: Statmi Unbaid: Founder of the Guild and former Kiem Knight. Robert Trebor: Headmaster During the Second Chaos War, was killed during the battle of Albalaga. Jahangeer Niroie: Current Headmaster Trivia: * It was first mentioned as part of a list of Schools over then the School of Millini. * It is the Primary Setting of the Omega Killer Storyand that is where much of the Locations were fleshed out. * Its structure is much like the Old Medieval Guild system. Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Magic Category:GuildofSorceries Category:CouncilofMagic Category:OmagaKiler